Citrus Island Chronicles
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: This story is based on HM3 for the GBC. Jack and Sara's family is about to grow. However nature has some plans for making this special event something of a challenge for them! Chapter 14 is now up!
1. Chapter 1: A New Challenge

This story is based on Harvest Moon 3 for GBC. I played it years ago and began playing it again recently. I really enjoyed playing it again. Then it occurred to me that there very few if any stories that follow this version of the Harvest Moon series. So with that in mind I began to write this story.

All characters belong to Natsume not me.

**_Chapter 1: A New Challenge_**

My day began as it always did, feeding the animals and working my farm's fields.

I came to Flower Bud Village just two years ago to revive a run down farm. Now with that accomplished I wondered what life had in store for me next.

I would get my answer later today.

It was just past noon when I saw Mr. Heinz, the Mayor of Flower Bud Village walk through the gate of my farm. I stopped working on the barn and went over to see what he needed and noticed that he had a troubled look on his face.

"Hello Jack," the visitor said.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Mayor," I replied.

"You look deep in thought, is there something I can do for you?" I asked.

"Perceptive as always," Mr. Heinz said, forcing a smile.

The smile faded as he began. "Last week Harry, a longtime friend of mine passed away. He was a farmer on Citrus Island. He also had a daughter, Sara. She left to travel all over the world some years ago. Now that he's passed on she has decided to return to the farm and resume its operations. Problem is that since she was away traveling she had no opportunity to learn farming."

"But what's that got to do with me?" I asked curiously. I had an idea of where this was headed but decided to wait and see if my hunch was correct. Turns out it was.

"Jack, you've done such a god job restoring this farm that I was hoping you could go to Citrus Island and help Sara get started with her farm," the Mayor asked hesitantly.

"But what will happen to my farm?" I was wondering.

"I have asked the villagers to pitch in and help keep it going until you return. They all have said they would help so there is no need to worry," Mr. Heinz replied.

I thought about it for a moment. _Well I was looking for something new, and as long as I know that my farm is going to be in good hands I couldn't see a reason why not_.

"Sure I'll go and help her," was my answer. "I can be ready to leave tomorrow if that's OK."

"That's great news!" Mr. Heinz said with a broad grin.

"Tomorrow will be fine; it will give me time to call and let her know. Thanks again Jack. I knew I could count on you."

We shook hands and Mr. Heinz headed back towards town.

As I finished my chores for the day my mind drifted. _I wonder what kind of person Sara is_. Mr. Heinz showed me some old pictures of her, she seemed nice. He also told me that his friend had been sick for several seasons and could not properly run the farm.

His words echoed in my mind. "The farm will likely need a bit of work before you can even plant your first crops but try not to be discouraged by that."

"Hmm, I seem to be noticing a pattern here," I chuckled to myself.

As the sun set and I relaxed for the evening I wondered what was waiting for me on Citrus Island. Would I get along with Sara? Could I revive yet another depressed farm? I guess only time would tell.

With that thought I headed to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Citrus Island

**_Chapter 2: Welcome to Citrus Island._**

I woke up, ate a light breakfast and hurriedly began completing my chores.

I went to the barn to let my animals know that I was going to be away for a while. They seemed a little apprehensive at first but I reassured them it would be OK, telling them that the villagers would take good care of them until I returned.

With the animals fed and my chores done I headed inside to prepare to leave. Mr. Heinz arrived a short time later.

"I talked to Sara last night on the phone. She has been somewhat depressed since her arrival, but seemed to cheer up when I told her that you were going to help her. She is excited about getting the farm back going and is looking forward to meeting you," He explained happily

"She will meet you at the ferry dock at 4:00 PM."

He turned to leave, pausing at the door. "I 'm really glad you're doing this Jack. Harry was a good friend and I really want Sara to succeed. Please don't worry about your farm we will take good care of it"

"I'll do my best and help her in any way I can."

At 3:45 PM I grabbed my rucksack and headed towards the ferry dock, arriving just as the boat was pulling in. As the passengers disembarked I looked at the picture Mr. Heinz had given me and tried to find a person that looked similar.

"Are you the guy who will be helping me with my farm?" A voice behind me asked.

I turned around and found myself face to face with a girl my age.

"Yes, my name is Jack." I said extending my hand.

"I'm Sara; it's nice to meet you!" She said taking my hand and shaking it.

"What made you think I was the one you were looking for?" I asked curiously.

"Well, first off you look like a farmer. Second you seemed as though you were looking for someone, and lastly I recognized the picture of me you were holding,"

We both laughed.

_Sara seems like a friendly person_, I thought.

It was a good sign indeed.

"The ferry back to the island will be leaving soon, so if you're ready lets get onboard," She said.

I picked up my rucksack and we walked onto the ferry.

"It takes about 2 hours to get to the island so it will be too late to do anything today. Let's get started tomorrow." Sara said settling into her seat.

We departed a short while later. As the shore line disappeared over the horizon I was both apprehensive and excited.

Sara and I exchanged small talk during the voyage. Mostly it was about our past experiences. We also talked about the farm.

"My Dad was a master farmer. I remember the farm as it was then not as it is now," Sara said sadly.

"But knowing that you will be there to help is very encouraging," She added smiling.

We arrived at Citrus Island just as the sun was setting.

A short walk later and we arrived at the farm. Even in the dim light I could tell that we had our work cut out for us.

We walked into the house and Sara showed me around.

"I know it doesn't seem like much but it's all we've got," She said.

"It will be fine," I reassured her.

"Oh! Look whose here," Sara said lifting up a brown and white cat.

"Jack, let me introduce you to Kimi. She and I have been together for years and have traveled the world together."

'She's cute."

We walked over to the sleeping area. There were two beds separated by a dresser.

"One important detail for you to remember regarding out sleeping arrangements," Sara said walking over to her bed.

"Even thought our beds are next to each other, don't get any funny ideas. I got a ball bat under there and I'm not afraid to use it!"

She pulled the bat out and held it towards me just to prove the point.

"Umm I don't think you'll need to worry," I said nervously.

We ate dinner and Sara suggested that we turn in early.

"We've got a big day tomorrow and I want us to be ready for it," She said.

"I agree a good night's sleep is always best before beginning something new."

We said good night and settled into our respective beds. _Well now_, I thought. _This could be the beginning of something really good_.

I closed my eyes and fell quickly to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Started

**_Shout outs to those who have reviewed so far AprilDays, Xuri, and LostPeanutButterLover. I really appreciate hearing from you!_**

_**Chapter 3: Getting Started**_

Purring? Was I hearing things?

I opened my eyes and found Kimi cuddled up next to me. It dawned on me then, I was in Sara's house on Citrus Island, and something smelled good!

"Good morning Jack! Breakfasts just about ready," She said smiling.

"Good morning Sara, it sure smells good!"

We sat down and discussed the plans for the day over breakfast.

"I think I can do the best job with animals," Sara began. "So we should bet some as soon as we can."

"But before we can have any animals we need to grow some grass," I interjected.

"Then let's plant some."

"It's not that easy, first you have to prepare the soil then plant the seeds. It takes several weeks for the grass to grow and mature enough for the animals to be able to eat it."

"That sounds like such a long time," Sara pouted.

"I'll get to work on it as soon as I can."

"Will you start on it today?" Sara asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but first I need to get the field ready for crops. That way we will have some income, we're going to need money if we want to buy animals."

"Hey wait, I just remembered something!" Sara said walking over to the fireplace.

I watched as she poked around at the bricks.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed removing a brick.

She stood up and in her hands was a metal box.

"My Dad has always kept a secret savings hidden here."

We opened the box and counted 1000G!

"Wow that's a nice surprise!"

"You can use it to buy seeds and grass!" Sara said emphasizing the word grass.

After we finished breakfast I went out to begin work on the farm. My first priority was to evaluate the buildings and the fields.

First were the stables. All three buildings were in fairly good shape which was good news if we wanted animals in the near future.

Next was the chicken coop. It needed some roof repairs but was in OK shape otherwise. I figured chickens were the best to start with so the coop would be first.

We also have a produce storage shed and an unfinished hot spring bath.

I went into the hot spring building and began to poke around noticing the bath was almost finished. In one corner I found a shovel.

"_Hmm with a bit of work I bet I could finish this_," I thought.

I spent the next few hours digging out and finishing the remainder of the bath.

"I bet Sara will be surprised when she sees this." I chuckled to myself.

With the bath completed I headed out to take a look at out fields.

It seemed the fields hadn't been cared for in quite a while. They were littered with rocks, weeds, and tree stumps.

"This is gonna take a lot of work." I groaned to myself.

It was already early afternoon so I decided that tomorrow would be the best time to begin work on the fields.

I headed to town to see what was there and to maybe meet some of its residents.

As I walked through the town I met several people. The first was a girl around 12 years of age.

"Are you the person who is going to help Sara with her dad's farm? She asked.

Yes, my name is Jack." I said extending my hand.

"I'm Kate. My Daddy is Kirk the ferry captain." She said shaking my hand.

"I met him on the trip here."

"I really like fresh milk! When you get a cow can you give me some?" Kate asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not. But it might be a little while till we get a cow."

We said good-by and I continued through the town.

The next person I met was Bigbee the innkeeper. We shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"So you're the guy helping Sara fix up her dads farm. Kirk told me that you two arrived yesterday evening. He said as he looked me over. I doubt that you two have what it takes to rejuvenate that farm."

"Why do you say that?"

'She's a city girl and you're a mainlander. You guys just don't understand the way things are here." He replied sarcastically.

"Guess we'll just have to prove you wrong."

"I doubt you will but go ahead and try." He said as he turned and walked away.

I was a little upset after that and decided to clear my head by going to the beach. As I stood and looked out to sea I didn't notice a person walking up behind me.

"Do you enjoy the sea?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you come up, but yes I find the sea very comforting."

"The sounds and sights of the sea can be very relaxing. "By the way my name is Elza, my brother Billy and I are fishermen."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jack."

"So you're the guy who came to help Sara with her dad's farm."

"Yep that's me."

"Do you like to fish Jack?" Elza asked.

"Yes, but I haven't been able to for several years maybe I'll take it up again."

"If you need any help getting back into fishing just ask." Elza said smiling.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

We shook hands and I headed back towards the farm.

"_Well two out of three isn't bad_," I mulled in my mind about the people I had met.

Sara was just beginning dinner as I walked in.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I took a look around town and met some of the locals."

We ate dinner and turned in for the evening.

I awoke the next morning in the same manner as the previous, Kimi's purring and a delicious aroma tantalizing my nose.

"Hey Jack, did you work on the hot spring yesterday?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well it's been finished and if you didn't do it then who did?" Asked an inquisitive Sara.

"OK, I confess I finished it yesterday before I went to town. I wanted to surprise you."

"Wow! That's really nice of you." Sara gushed.

"I'm glad you like it."

We ate breakfast and set out to begin another day.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Used to Farm Life

_**Big thanks to AprilDays, Shadow-goddess99, Kelley28, and Momo-Chan for taking the time to write a review! As always I appreciate your input! **_

_**All characters still belong to Natsume (As if that would change). **_

**_Chapter 4: Getting Used to Farm Life_**

Several weeks have passed and our rejuvenation project is right on track, well sort of.

It had taken some time but I finally managed to clear and plant three squares in the field, a feat I 'm quite proud of considering the amount of debris that had to be removed. I also managed to get several squares of grass planted. I hope to get some chickens as soon as the grass matures.

But even with these small victories there is still so much that needs to be done. "_Well no one said it would be easy_." I chucked to myself.

In addition to the work on the farm I found that the grasslands not far from here have wild berries that can be picked and sold. Even if it's not a huge amount it's a source of income. This also helped me to find out something about Sara.

A couple of days ago after harvesting some berries, I decided to stop and eat lunch with Sara before putting the fruit in the storage building.

"Hey Jack, where have you been?" She asked as I walked in.

"In the grasslands, harvesting wild berries again."

I took several of the berries out and put them on the table.

"They taste pretty good, you should try one."

"Sure." She said picking up a berry.

After a close examination she took a small bite.

"Mmm it's so sweet! I really like sweet things." She said quickly finishing the rest of the berry.

"_I'll have to remember that_." I thought to myself taking some more of the berries out of my rucksack.

"Here have some more."

'Thanks Jack these are really good."

From that day on I always kept some berries from the daily shipment for Sara, much to her delight.

I sat down to eat breakfast and noticed that Sara seemed preoccupied by something.

"Is something on your mind?"

"Well, I've been thinking. If we really are going to save this farm then we should set some goals for ourselves." She began.

"What type of goals?'

"Well first I think we should have at least three of each type of farm animal. Second we should have shipped at least 300 items to the Farmers Union." She explained

"OK that doesn't sound too hard, what kind of time frame are you looking to give us to complete this?" I questioned.

"I was thinking that by the end of next winter is a reasonable amount of time." Sara said. "What do you think?"

I considered it for a few minutes.

"I think it's a great idea! "Count me in."

"I knew I could count on you partner!" Sara exclaimed happily!

We gave each other a "high five" and sat back down to finish breakfast.

As we finished breakfast Sara once again had that "deep in thought" look on her face.

"Is something else bothering you?"

"Sometimes I wonder if my Dad is watching over us. And if he is I hope he's happy with what he sees." She said quietly.

"Cheer up! I'm sure he's happy with what he sees."

With goals now set the rejuvenation of the farm seemed to be within our grasp. At least that's what we hoped.

As last weeks of spring arrived we found ourselves harvesting our first crops. One square each of potatoes, asparagus, and turnips. A small start but it was still forward progress.

I used some of the income to buy a hen and a rooster; this gave Sara some animals to tend to each morning making her quite happy.

I have grown used to my morning wake up call, Kimi purring in my ear and the delicious smell of Sara getting breakfast ready. But when I woke up but this morning something was wrong. First there was no purring and second no enticing aroma to draw me back into reality. Instead I found a very distraught Sara sitting at the table crying.

"Sara what's wrong?"

"It's Kimi she's gone missing." She said between sobs.

"Maybe she just went outside for a bit."

"I've already looked but couldn't find her."

"OK, the first thing to do is calm down. I'll take another look around the farm and if I don't find her I'll go into town. Perhaps someone has seen her there."

"Thank you Jack, it's just that Kimi and I have been through so much to together." Sara replied somewhat relived.

I ate a light breakfast and prepared for my search. Sara had stopped crying but was still quite upset as I left the house.

"Don't worry Sara we'll find Kimi." I said just before closing the door.

I looked around the farm, searching all the places Kimi would normally frequent.

"_If I were a cat where would I go_?" I thought out loud.

I searched for most of the morning but had no luck so I headed towards town. The first person I encountered was Bigbee.

"Excuse me Bigbee but have you seen our brown and white cat?"

"Nah, I haven't seen your cat.' He replied gruffly

"If you see it could you please let me know?"

"Yah sure, whatever." He replied continuing on his way.

Next were Kate and Kirk.

"Have ether of you seen our cat? It's brown and white."

"I've been on the ferry all morning and haven't seen it." Kirk replied.

"What about you Kate?" The ferry Captain asked his daughter.

"Umm, no I haven't seen her." Kate replied her voice shaking nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey! She said she hasn't seen it so leave her alone." Kirk interjected

"Well if you see it please let me know."

My last stop was the Elder's house.

"Hmm your cat has gone missing, that's terrible." He replied.

"But I did see someone last night carrying a cat that matches your description, unfortunately I didn't recognize who it was. One thing however can be sure; it wasn't Elza or Billy since they were out fishing." He added.

That leaves only Kate, Kirk, and Bigbee. But I doubted Bigbee would have any interest in our cat. Leaving only Kate and Kirk as the possible suspects.

As I headed back to the farm I considered what everyone had said. Then it dawned on me. How did Kate know that our cat is female? I hadn't told anyone that, suspicious indeed.

I walked in to the house and explained what I'd found out to Sara.

"You should go and ask Kate how she knew Kimi was a girl. Maybe she was the one the Elder saw last night." Suggested a slightly upbeat Sara.

"Your right and come to think of it she was kind of nervous when I asked her about Kimi."

"Do you think Kate took her?" Sara questioned.

"Given the fact that she was the only one who knows Kimi is a girl, yes I think she was the one the Elder saw."

"I know it gonna be hard but please go back and confront Kate to see if she has Kimi." Sara replied.

I headed back to the dock to see if my suspicions were correct.

As I approached I saw Kate quickly duck behind her dad. She was holding something in her arms.

"I think I know why your back." The ferry Captain began. "Kate, return their cat and apologize for taking it."

A teary eyed Kate reluctantly handed Kimi back to me.

"I'm sorry for taking your cat." She said, beginning to cry harder. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone but she is so cute so I went to your farm last night and took her."

"It's OK," I reassured. "But I think you should apologize to Sara as well, she and Kimi have been together for a long time and it really hurt her to think that she might be gone."

"I think that's a good idea." Kirk added.

Together Kate and I headed back to the farm to reunite Kimi and Sara.

With our missing pet crisis now resolved the last week of spring ended on a good note.


	5. Chapter 5: A Day Off

_**Continued thanks to all who have taken the time to read and review. I really enjoy hearing what you have to say! **_

_**Natsume owns Harvest Moon not me. **_

**_Chapter 5: A Day Off_**

"Hey Jack, you want to go to the mainland today?" Sara queried as she set breakfast on the table. "I was thinking we could do some shopping and maybe catch a movie."

"Sure why not, we could use a break for the farm. Let's finish our chores and go."

"Great! I was hoping that you would say yes." A smiling Sara replied as she sat down and began to eat.

We had our animals fed and the fields watered by 10:00 and were getting ready to head to the ferry. I figured that Sara had some alternative reason for going to the mainland besides time away from the farm. I figured that she would let me know what it was when the time was right.

"Hello Sara, Jack." Kirk said as we approached. "Will are you going to the mainland today?'

"Yes, were going to take a day off and relax a bit." Sara explained.

"That sounds like a plan." The ferry Captain replied. "We'll be shoving off soon so go ahead and get onboard.

We got underway a short time later, arriving just before lunch.

"Let's go to the shopping mall and have lunch. I'm starving!"

"That's a great Idea! Then when we're done we can do a little browsing" Sara replied happily.

We walked into the small restaurant and sat down at a table. The waitress walked over to our table and handed both of us a menu.

"Welcome, my name is Rina can I start you off with something to drink?"

I ordered cola and Sara ordered tea.

"Great, I'll get those right away." Rina said.

While we were waiting an older lady approached our table.

"Excuse me but are you Sara and Jack from Citrus Island?" She asked.

"Yes we are." I replied somewhat cautiously.

"My name is Chloe, I'm the mother of Billy and Elza and this is my restaurant."

"But how did you know it was us?" Sara asked

"Both my kids have told me about you and your plans to rejuvenate Harry's old farm." Chloe explained. "You look just like Elza described you and that's how I knew. I hope you enjoy your meal." She finished.

Around this time Rina returned with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked as she set our drinks down.

Sara ordered a large chunky chicken salad and I ordered a cheeseburger with fries.

"I'll get these in right away." She replied writing our selections on her order pad.

Our food arrived a short time later and we finished lunch without any further interruptions.

"Please come again!" Chloe said as we departed.

After lunch we browsed the stores until we came to an electronics store. I was looking at the radios when I realized that Sara was no longer with me. A quick look around found her admiring a large console TV set and talking to the salesman standing next to it. It was then I found out what Sara's real motivation for coming was.

"You know Jack." She began as I walked up. "We really could use a TV don't you think. After all we could use it to check up on the weather and that would help us in planning our crops."

"Of course the fact that you can watch the shopping channel as well as the daytime dramas is an added plus." I added.

"Oh! You're so mean." She retorted. "But really what do you think?"

"It's on sale for only 10,000G but the sale ends tomorrow." The salesman interjected.

"Well knowing what the weather is going to be like would defiantly be helpful, and it probably wouldn't hurt being able to relax and watch a little TV in the evening. Hmm…

_I took a long dramatic pause just for effect before letting her know my decision_. "Why not! We'll take it."

A very happy Sara hugged me.

"Thanks Jack! You're the best."

"Your welcome, but how are we going to get it to the farm?"

"Just leave that to us." The salesman replied. "I'll arrange for it to be delivered directly to your farm at no extra charge."

"Even thought it's on Citrus Island?" I questioned.

"Sure! I have a friend who runs a delivery service so it would be no trouble at all." The salesman explained.

"Well that's convenient, don't you think Jack?" Sara said as she admired her new TV.

"It sure is. About how long will it take to get it delivered?"

"About two days, will that be OK?" The salesman asked.

"Sounds good to me" I replied.

We completed the transaction and left the electronics store, heading over to the movie theater.

"Lets check out a movie." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Sara replied. "What do you want to see?"

We ended up watching a full length anime movie about 3 mermaid Princesses and their adventures battling evil sea demons.

"It's getting close to 6:00 PM the last ferry departs then and we need to be on it." Sara said glancing at her watch. "We should hurry."

We arrived at the dock just before 6:00 PM. Kirk greeted us as we approached.

"How was your day?" The ferry Captain asked.

"It was a blast!" Sara said happily.

We boarded the ferry and departed a few minutes later. As I watched the shoreline disappear I turned and glanced at Sara. She was busy looking out the window and didn't notice me looking at her. "_Could this be the person I will spend my future with_?" I wondered to myself. I smiled, _guess only time will tell_.

The ferry pulled into Citrus Island an hour later and we thanked Kirk as we disembarked.

"Wow I'm bushed." Sara said as we walked into the house. "You know Jack; I really had a good time today. Thanks again for buying the TV."

"I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed yourself, I had a good time too."

We ate a light supper and got ready for bed, knowing that in the morning our day off would be over and it would be back to business as usual.


	6. Chapter 6: Summertime

**_Special thanks to AprilDays and Momo-Chan for your continued support, YOU ROCK! _**

_**Chapter 6: Summertime**_

As we rolled into the long hot days of summer our farm was actually beginning to take shape.

We had been able to hatch two more chickens giving us a total of four. This keeps Sara busy making her feel needed.

I have begun to ready the pastures next to the cow barn and house stable in anticipation of us buying a cow and horse. I had initially figured on completing this in the first two weeks however the summer heat and humidity seems more intense here then in Flower Bud Village thus limiting the amount of time I could work.

Our summer crops of watermelons, corn, and tomatoes have all been planted and have just started to sprout.

I finished watering the fields and decided to stop inside and get a cold drink before heading out into the pasture. I found Sara sitting at the table and sat down with her.

"Hey Sara what's up?"

"Oh, Hey Jack, I was just thinking." She replied quietly.

"Looks serious, anything I can help with?"

"Well, it's just that I've been thinking about my Dad's dream and well, maybe it's just too difficult for us to accomplish." She replied.

"Hey, cheer up! I believe in us, and working together not only will we accomplish your Dad's dream we'll exceed it!"

"Do you really think we can overcome **_all_** the problems facing us?" Sara argued back.

"You bet I do! After all I do have some experience at farming, and remember I had to work the farm in Flower Bud Village alone but here we can work together making things easier." I fought back.

"But everything seems so difficult." Sara replied as her eyes began to fill with tears.

I got up and went over to her and put a reassuring arm on her shoulder.

"Have faith, together **_we_** can accomplish anything!"

Sara stood up and hugged me.

"Your right Jack, I was just being silly to have doubted us."

"No you weren't being silly, you're just concerned." I said returning the hug.

"Thanks for your support Jack; I'm lucky to have you to help me, alone I wouldn't have been able to do it."

"No problem! I know how hard it is to accomplish things alone and ya know, I think I might be the lucky one to have met you. So let's dry those tears and "_git-er-done_"!

That returned the smile to her face.

Once I was certain that Sara was OK I headed out to the horse pasture to continue getting it ready for grass seed.

We had just begun the second week of summer when we got the first real test of our resolve.

"Hey Jack!" Sara called to me from the house. "Come here quick."

"What's up?" I queried walking towards the house.

"I was watching Lisa's weather report and she says that a typhoon is headed our way." She explained as I came inside.

We stood together and watched the TV as Lisa showed the storm and its predicted track. I listened as she described the potential for heavy rain and destructive wind to hit our island.

"I was in a typhoon once before, it was when I was traveling in Japan." Sara explained. "The family I was staying with had a typhoon party and we rode out the storm in there house. It was quite an experience as I remember."

"Have you ever been in a typhoon Jack?" Sara queried.

"Well there was one the first season I was in Flower Bud Village but since the farm was pretty far inland it wasn't very intense."

"Did Lisa say when the storm would hit us?"

"She said that it would probably hit within the next 3 days. We should use that time to prepare." Sara said.

And prepare we did.

For the next two days we worked to secure the chicken coop making sure our chickens had extra feed and that everything was tightened down. Next we harvested as many of our crops as were ready.

"As I remember there was quite a bit of rain and wind, it may cause damage to out crops so we need to save as much as possible." Sara stated.

We also made a special trip to the market to buy "typhoon food" as Sara called it. Mainly it consisted of canned goods, bottled water, and SPAM. I guess Sara noticed my displeasure at the SPAM because right away she assured me that she could prepare it in a way I would find tasty. I just looked at her skeptically as she put the SPAM in our basket anyway

Just hours before the storm was predicted to hit the weather had already begun to turn sour. The wind had picked up quite a bit and dark ominous clouds filled the horizon. I was getting nervous fearing the impending storm. Sara on the other hand seemed almost excited.

"I hope were ready." I said nervously listening to the distant rumbles of thunder growing closer.

"Don't worry Jack; we've done everything we can to get ready now it's in mother natures hands."

The storm arrived just after 3 in the afternoon brining waves of strong winds, and heavy thunderstorms. We started out watching it on the TV but soon after the onset the broadcast signal was lost. It really didn't matter as shortly there after we lost power.

Sara lit some candles and attempted to take my mind off the storm raging around us by preparing some snacks.

"You know, worrying isn't going to make the storm any less intense." She reassured me.

"Come on and eat something, it'll make you feel better."

"Thanks Sara, guess it's your turn to encourage me."

She smiled and passed the snack tray to me and you know what, she was right a bit of comfort food and I was feeling better.

I had to admire Sara as we sat there in the storm induced darkness, she didn't seem to be fazed by the fact that a typhoon was doing who knows what to our farm. She just sat there cool as a cucumber working on a crossword puzzle.

"Aren't you sacred or worried?" I asked intrigued by her relaxed mood.

"Sure I am, but why let it get the best of me." She replied. "Excessive worry or stress won't change the outcome."

The storm had passed completely through in just under 2 hours. We emerged to find that we had suffered some damage; however it was not as bad as I had imagined it could have been.

It took the rest of the week as well as part of the next to clean up and repair the damage, and replant the crops that had been lost. Overall what could have been very discouraging only proved to strengthen our resolve to continue on.

As we entered the last week of summer we had grown and stored enough fodder to allow us to purchase our first cow, Sara named her May. It was nice to have fresh milk in the mornings and of course we were able to sell the milk which adding to our ever growing income.

"Hey Jack, after dinner let's go for a walk." Sara asked hopefully.

"OK, do you have some place in mind?"

"How about to the cliff, it has a real pretty view and we can see the lights of the mainland on the horizon."

"Sounds nice, let's go right after the sun goes down."

As the last of the sun's light disappeared below the horizon we headed up to the cliff. The view was pretty, the distant mainland glowed on the horizon and the starry sky reflected off the shimmering sea.

I noticed Sara fidgeting, digging the toe of her shoe into the dirt were we were standing.

"Umm Jack." Sara began nervously. You know time really has flow by since you came here to help me with the farm."

"Yea I guess it has." I agreed glancing between the stars filled sky and Sara.

"I really have appreciated all that you have done." She continued. "I was wondering umm well, if you…" She stammered, took a deep breath and continued. "I was wondering if it's OK with you if I consider you my boyfriend."

It took a moment to realize what she had just said but my answer was easy.

"Of course you can!" I said happily.

We embraced and our lips joined in our first kiss.

"Thank you Jack you've made me so happy!" Sara said smiling.

We stood there together for a while longer before heading back to the farm.

I was now sure that my decision to come here was the right one.


	7. Chapter 7: A Changing of Seasons

_**Thanks to Momo-Chan and Dark Shadow31 for your reviews! I really appreciate it. **_

_**Natsume owns Harvest Moon but I own Maria and Amy (read and you'll understand). **_

_**Now on with the show! **_

_**Chapter 7: A Changing of Seasons**_

I welcomed the cooler days of fall; they made working the farm a lot easier.

Our fall crops had been planted and we have started to store fodder in preparation of the upcoming winter.

Our farm's animal family also increased recently with the purchase of our first sheep, Yume.

I was sitting outside before dinner thinking about the past few weeks. I had survived a typhoon, managed to make some good progress in the farms restoration however one event stuck out prominently in my mind.

"_I was wondering if it's OK with you if I consider you my boyfriend_."

Sara's words echoed in my mind. I was so lucky to have someone like Sara as a friend and even more fortunate to have her as my girlfriend.

I sat there and pondered what the future may hold.

"Hey Jack dinners ready." Sara called from inside bringing my back from my daydream.

I walked inside and sat down at the table. Sara was busy placing the dinner dishes on the table.

"I hope you're hungry." She said. "I made stew; hope you'll like it."

I eat heartily, the stew tasted fantastic.

"You're a very good cook." I complimented.

"I enjoy doing it." Sara replied a big smile lighting up her face.

After dinner Sara put a photo album on the table. She had that "deep in thought" look on her face as she looked at the photos it contained.

"What's that?" I inquired.

"This is an old photo album of my dad's." She replied. "See this picture here. I think this was lady was my mom."

She ran her finger lightly over the picture. The women in the photo looked like an older Sara.

"My mom died when I was only 3 years old so I don't remember her very well." Sara explained softly.

"You miss her don't you?" I asked as I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"I do miss her, but don't you think it's a little silly considering I hardly knew her?" She sighed.

"I don't think it's silly at all." I said reassuringly. "After all she was still your mom even if you hardly knew her."

"Thanks Jack seems you always know just what to say." She said as a smile returned to her face.

"Would you mind if I hung some pictures of my mom and dad on the wall?"

"Not at all." I replied. "Matter of fact show me were you want them and I put them up for you."

"Thanks Jack, you're the best!" Sara said and hugged me happily.

As the weeks of fall passed the weather began to turn decisively cooler.

Yume's coat was finally ready to be sheered for the first time. I bought some sheers and figuring it wouldn't take that long, headed towards the barn. After all I'd sheered Mayaa, my sheep back in Flower Bud Village many times and it always went off without a hitch.

I led Yume out of her pen and got ready. So far so good but as I started to sheer her coat I quickly found out that she didn't want any part of it as she bolted back into her pen.

'Come on Yume it won't hurt." I said trying to coax the now angry sheep back out of her pen.

"_Baa baa!_ She growled back at me angrily.

I tried to get her back out of her pen but had to dodge as she tried to bite me. I tried two more times each time she got a little closer to actually biting me. Finally I beat a hasty retreat out of the pen. It was about this time that Sara walked into the barn.

'What's going on in here?" She asked. "I could hear Yume all the way in the house."

"She won't let me sheer her." I explained.

"Is that all." Sara exclaimed. "Mind if I give it a try."

"Go ahead." I said handing her the sheers.

I watched curiously as Sara spoke some soft words and slowly entered Yume's pen.

"Be careful, she bites." I warned.

"Shh! Jack, be quiet." Sara hissed at me.

Before my disbelieving eyes Sara began to pet Yume, this calmed her down significantly.

She then led the sheep out of her pen and got ready to sheer her.

"OK Yume, I'm gonna sheer you now." She cooed to the sheep.

And that's exactly what she did.

I had tried for the better part of an hour just to get into the pen and Sara was able to complete the task in less than 10 minutes.

"Here you go." Se said handing me the sheered wool.

I took it and placed it into the storage building for shipping. Then I headed back towards the barn.

"That was amazing!" I said to Sara as she walked out of the barn. "How did you get her to let you sheer her so easily?'

"Well I do care and feed the animals every day so I guess she just trusts me more than you." She explained.

"Looks like you're no longer a city girl, but a farm girl." I said jokingly.

Sara just smiled.

It was a cool late fall day and I was relaxing after finishing the harvest of the last of our fall crops when there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it finding two girls one blonde and one red head.

"Is this were Sara Nanami lives?" Asked the red haired girl.

"Yes it is." I replied.

Sara came up from behind. "Who's there?" She asked. Upon seeing the girls at the door she ran out and hugged them.

"It's been so long!" Sara exclaimed happily.

I just stood there watching them not understanding what was going on.

"Hey Sara, who's the guy?" The blonde asked pointing at me.

"That's Jack." She began. "He came here from Flower Bud Village to help me with the farm."

I walked over to where Sara and her friends were standing.

"Where are my manners?" Sara began. "Jack, I'd like to introduce you to my long time friend Maria." She began.

The blonde haired girl extended her hand.

"And this is my other long time friend Amy." She continued.

The red haired girl waved.

"We've been friends since we were 10 years old." Sara explained. "What brings you two to Citrus Island?"

"Well when we found out that you had returned to run your dad's farm we just had to come and see it." Maria explained.

"Looks like your doing OK too." Amy added as she surveyed our farm.

"I couldn't have done it without Jack's help." Sara replied happily.

"Hmm…" Maria began. "It sounds like there maybe more than just farming on their minds."

Both Sara and I turned a deep crimson red.

"That proves it." Laughed Amy.

Sara and I spent the rest of the day catching up with her friends. They left just after dinner.

"We gotta catch the last ferry back to the mainland." Maria said.

"It's been a blast!" Amy added as they began to walk towards the gate.

Sara waved to them until they were out of sight.

"That was a lot of fun." I said.

"Yeah, I never expected to see those two here." Sara added. "But they didn't have to tell you so much."

"But the stories were so funny."

"Still, they didn't have to tell you everything." Sara said slightly flustered.

We laughed about the stories until we went to bed.

"Hey Jack, look outside!" Sara's excited voice woke me from my slumber.

"What is it?" I asked quizzically still trying to open my eyes.

"It snowed last night and everything looks so pretty." She said. "Come on and take a look."

A light covering of snow lay on our farm. The sun light sparkled on the pristine white blanket. It really was pretty.

"I guess winter has arrived." Sara observed.

"Sure looks that way."

We stood and looked at our snow covered farm for a little while before heading out to do our chores after all a farm doesn't stop because of changes in the seasons.


	8. Chapter 8: Winter Playtime

_**Special thanks to Momo-Chan for her ideas and help! **_

_**Thanks to Dark Shadow31 for your review, your comments really help! **_

_**Chapter 8: Winter Playtime**_

Life on the farm has slowed down a bit with the onset of cold snowy days. However things still are far from boring here on Citrus Island. It's quite the contrary actually.

Today Sara was going to try to teach me how to ice skate.

"_I hope my insurance is paid up_." I thought to myself.

"Come on Jack, were going to meet Billy and Elza on the way to the lake." Sara said impatiently.

"I'm coming. Just a minute more"

We departed for the lake right after lunch meeting up with Billy and Elza along the way.

"So Jack, Sara says you've never ice skated before." Billy begins mockingly. "I don't think I've ever met anyone who didn't know how to skate."

"Well that was just something I never got into." I replied defensively.

"Hey take it easy." Billy said with a laugh. "I didn't mean to insult you."

"Hey later lets try some snowboarding." Elza added happily. "You can do that, right Jack?" She added in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"You bet I can." I replied loudly in defense of my hurt pride.

We arrived at the lake a short time later, and as soon as Sara had changed into her skates she was out on the ice demonstrating some impressive pirouettes. Elza and Billy, though not as good as Sara were still quite apt on the ice.

Me on the other hand….

"Hey guys a little help here." I ask helplessly, falling down for the umpteenth time.

Sara skated over to me and extended her hand.

"Give me your hand." She said and began to help me up.

After several attempts she does succeed in getting me to my feet. With her help I actually am able to stand on my own for a few moments before falling flat.

"Look I can actually stand!" I said proudly.

"Not bad Jack." Sara complimented. "Now try moving."

"What!" I replied. "You gotta be kidding."

"Yeah Jack, skate over to us." Elza added with a snicker.

She was only about 10 feet away but it seemed like a million miles as I tried to summon the courage to actually move.

"Come on I'll help ya." Billy added as he skated over next to me.

"Wait!" I yelped as he reached out to me.

He grabbed my arm which was enough to upset the delicate balance keeping me up and down both of us went.

Elza and Sara both doubled over laughing. This scene is replayed several different times as each person made their attempt to get me to move.

"OW!" I said rubbing my sore bottom after falling yet again. "I think I've had enough for today."

"OK Jack." Sara chuckled. "We get the hint."

"Yeah, let's head over to the mountain and try some snowboarding." Elza Added.

Now it would be my time to shine, at least I hopped so.

After a half hour walk we arrived at the top of the mountain. Strapping on our snowboards we got ready to head down the run.

"Come on lets race to the bottom." I said enthusiastically.

"You're on!" Replied both Billy and Elza.

"Don't forget about me!" Shouted Sara as she joined in.

About half way down it was a tie with Billy and me. Elza was right behind with Sara bringing up the rear.

"Hey don't get so close!" I shouted as Billy tried to pass me.

"I'm gonna win! He shouted back.

"No your not!" I laughed back.

Our speed increased leaving the girls far behind.

"Looks like it's just between you and me!" I shouted.

"And I'm gonna be first!" Billy shouted back.

"Not if I can help it!" I replied.

As we rounded a particularly sharp curve I guess Billy was more focused on were I was then where he was going because before he knew what happened he had run smack dab into a large snow drift!

I stopped to make sure he was OK. The girls caught up a few moments later. As we pulled him up out of the drift he was covered from head to toe with snow.

"Ahhh! It's the abominable snowman." Screamed Elza jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny." Billy replied in a snow muffled voice.

"Looks like your race is over Billy." Elza laughed.

"Hey does that mean I won!" I questioned hopefully.

'Were not at the bottom yet." Sara replied pointing at the continuing trail.

"What about our snowman here." Elza laughed pointing to her brother.

After much laughter we helped him to brush the snow off and continued down the hill. I did finish that race 1st. Hooray for me!

We headed back to the top of the mountain for another run.

"Let's go again!" Billy said as he headed towards the trail. "I wanna rematch."

Before we could get stared thought there was a loud rumbling sound.

"What's that?" Asked Billy quizzically.

The sound grew increasingly louder.

"Look, it's an avalanche!" Sara shouted pointing to a wall of white passing just below them.

The three watch as the mass of snow passes by before watching it drop off a nearby cliff.

"Wow that was close!"

"It sure was." Added Billy.

"Hey look!" Sara shouted as she pointed towards the cliff where the avalanche went over. "There's something there."

We all looked and sure enough there was a rabbit lying precariously close to the edge. It attempted to move but it was obviously hurt and unable to use its hind legs.

Before any of us could stop her Sara was heading towards the cliff.

"Sara what are you doing!" Elza cried.

"I'm gonna help that rabbit, its hurt and can't move." She replied.

"Be careful!" I shouted in a very concerned voice.

We watched as Sara snowboarded right up to the injured rabbit. She then gently picked it up and was about to start back up to where we were when there was a loud cracking sound.

A large tree branch damaged by the avalanche had broken off and was sliding towards Sara!

"Sara, Look out!" I screamed.

She turned and was able to avoid the branch as it slid past her. She was however knocked off her feet as it passed. Falling, she extended her arm to break the fall.

"Are you OK Sara?" I asked noticing that she didn't get up right away.

"No." She replied wincing in pain. "I think I hurt my wrist when I fell."

We watched for several minutes as she attempted to get up, failing each time, her proximity to the cliff becoming smaller with each attempt.

"I'm gonna go help her." I said. "Stay here in case we need some help."

"OK Jack, but be careful the rest of that tree could fall at any minute." Billy cautioned pointing to the remains of the tree which was hanging by seemingly only a thread.

I boarded down to where Sara was now sitting.

"Jack why are you here?" She asked as I kneeled next to her.

"You're hurt." I said looking at her now swollen wrist. "Give me your hand and I'll help you."

"But what about the rabbit?" She asked holding the small creature gently with her good arm.

"Give it to me and then grab onto me with your hand." I instructed.

She handed me the rabbit and wrapped her good arm around my waist. Together we began the climb back up to where Billy and Elza were waiting. Once we cleared the tree Billy boarded down to us and helped me get Sara and the rabbit back safely on the trail.

"Are you hurt badly?" Elza asked her voice full of concern.

"I think it's just sprained." Sara replied looking at her swollen wrist.

I stood there looking at the cliff for a few moments temporary lost in the terrible thought that Sara could have been pushed over the edge by that falling branch. Billy's excited voice brought me back to reality.

"That was super brave of you Sara." Billy began. "Then you go and rescue her Jack. Hmm… you two are quite the team."

We both smile at each other happily.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Elza began. "Let's head down to the lodge and warm up with some hot chocolate."

"Is the rabbit hurt badly?" I queried as we boarded slowly down the mountain.

"I don't think so." Sara replied cradling the small animal in her arm. "I'm going to take it to the farm and care for it until it feels better."

After warming ourselves with several cups of hot chocolate in the lodge we decided to head back to the farm.

'Thanks for an interestingly fun day." Elza said as her and Billy headed back towards the village.

"Yeah, let's do it again." Added Billy. "Maybe we can plan a day at the beach and go fishing."

"Sounds like fun." I replied waving to them as the walked away.

Once back at the farm I helped Sara put the rabbit, now named Clair into a large cage. I added hay and put food and water bowls inside. Sara then gently placed Clair inside.

"She'll be OK." Sara began. "I think she may have just gotten knocked around a bit during the avalanche."

"We'll need to get some rabbit food tomorrow while we're at the mainland."

"I didn't know we were going to the mainland tomorrow." Replied Sara quizzically.

"Sure we are, after all we need to get your wrist looked at by a doctor."

"No we don't." Sara protested. "It'll be OK."

"Don't argue with me!" I replied, slightly annoyed at her stubbornness. "Of course we're going to get it looked at."

"I guess I do need to have a doctor look at it to make sure it's not broken." She replied gingerly touching her swollen wrist.

After one last check on Clair we head over to the house.

Tucked into the door was an envelope addressed to me.

"What's this?" Sara asked quizzically as she handed me the envelope.

I look at the letter and noticed that the return address is one I'm quite familiar with.

"It's a letter from Mr. Heinz."


	9. Chapter 9: A Challenge From the Past

**_a/n This chapter picks up from where Chapter 7 ended._**

_**Special thanks to Momo-Chan for all her inspiration and ideas. **_

**_Chapter 8: A Challenge from the Past_**

"Wonder why he sent me a letter?"

"Well open it and find out." Sara suggested.

I opened the envelope and read the enclosed letter.

Winter 20

Dear Jack,

As you know our annual spring festival is being held on the 5th of spring and I was wondering if you and Sara could come. It would be a good chance for you to introduce Sara to your friends here in Flower Bud Village. It would also be a good time show off your farm.

With Kind Regards,

Mr. Heinz

P.S. You'll be happy to know Melody has been watching over your farm since you left and she's done a wonderful job.

"Get this; Mr. Heinz would like us to come to Flower Bud Village for the annual spring festival." I explained.

"Cool, we're going right?" Sara said hopefully. "Who's Melody?"

"Sure why not." I began. "Melody is a friend who helped me out a lot on my Farm, especially when I first arrived in Flower Bud Village." I explained.

I can't wait to see your farm!" Sara said excitedly.

Two weeks later we boarded the ferry and headed to the mainland.

"How far is it from here?" Sara asked as we disembarked from the ferry.

"Not far, only about 10 minutes by bus." I explained.

We arrived In Flower Bud Village a short time later and were met by Mr. Heinz.

"Welcome to Flower Bud Village Sara." He said extending his hand to her.

"It's nice to be here." She replied accepting his handshake.

"Welcome back Jack." The Mayor greeted me happily. "Why don't you show Sara around your farm a bit? Just remember the festival starts at noon."

"That's a good idea."

We headed over to my old farm arriving a short time later. It looked as good as the day I left.

"Come on let me show you around!" I said happily.

We walked over to the barn and I introduced Sara to my animals.

"So this is Mayaa?" Sara asked as she pets my sheep.

"She sure is." I replied proudly. "Unlike Yume, she never gave me any problems sheering her."

"Well you were the one caring for her so she trusts you." Sara began. "Yume trusts me since its me who cares for her."

I continued to show off the farm.

"Wow this is really nice." Sara said in awe. "You did all this in two years?"

"I sure did." I replied proudly.

"Now I understand why you're so confident about our farm." Sara said smiling.

We had just started to look at the chicken coop when a voice rang out behind us.

"Jack, is that you? You're finally back!"

We turned around and there stood a pretty blonde haired girl dressed in a flannel shirt and blue jeans. She ran over and gave me a big hug.

Sara just watched curiously.

I broke the embrace and turned to where Sara was standing.

"Sara, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Melody." I began. "Melody, this is Sara the girl whose farm I'm working on.

The girls exchanged pleasantries.

"Hey Jack, I've been doing a pretty good job don't you think." Melody said pointing to the farm.

"You sure have!" I said happily.

For the next hour we all sat in the house and got caught up on things.

'Wow you traveled all over the world?" Melody asked Sara quizzically.

"I sure have." Sara replied proudly.

"That's so neat." Melody replied. "I bet it was a lot of fun."

"Hey Melody I really am impressed by how well the farm looks"

"How's your farm Sara?" Melody asked curiously.

"Well, its right on track." She began. "I couldn't have done it without Jack."

Melody glanced at her watch. "You two here for the spring festival right?" She queried.

"That's right." I replied.

"Well then let's go!" Melody said cheerily taking my arm and pulling me towards the door.

I glanced back to where Sara was still sitting and shrugged my shoulders helplessly.

We walked together to the festival, where we found games and snack stalls.

This was a good time for me to introduce Sara to some of the residents of Flower Bud Village. The first one we met was Will.

"Hey Sara, I'd like you to meet Will." I began. "Will runs the Tool Shop and was a big help upgrading my tools."

"It's nice to meet you." Sara replied.

We continued on, stopping in front of a wonderful smelling food stall.

"I'm hungry, let's get a snack." Melody suggested.

"I agree." Replied Sara. "It sure does smell good."

As we walked up to the booth I realized why it smelled so good.

"Hey Rosie!" I said walking up to the counter.

"Hi Jack!" She began. "When did you get back?"

"I'm here for the festival." I answered.

Sara poked me in the side.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I began. "Sara this is Rosie, she runs the restaurant in town."

"Rosie, this is Sara." I added "I'm helping her rebuild her Dad's farm."

"Nice to meet ya!" Rosie replied. "Now what can I get ya?"

Melody and I split a bowl of yakisoba and Sara got some spring rolls.

After we finished eating we decided to play some games.

"Hey Jack; win me on of those plushies!" Melody said excitedly pointing to a row of stuffed animals.

It took several attempts but I did succeed in finally wining her one.

"Do you want one to?" I asked Sara.

"No thanks." She replied sounding a little miffed.

"Hey Jack is that you?" A voice behind me asked.

I tuned around and found Flower Bud's Librarian standing there.

"Hi Mary, How are you?" I replied.

"I'm fine thank you." She replied. "I didn't expect to see you and Melody here."

Sara poked me in the side again, this time a little harder.

"Mary, this is Sara." I explained. "I'm helping her restore her Dad's farm."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mary replied.

"Mary was a big help with getting me the best books about plants and animals." I explained.

After several hours we decided to head back to the farm.

"You know Melody; I have to ask why you volunteered to watch the farm after I left." I queried.

"Well after all the work I put into it with you I just felt that I couldn't abandon it." She replied sweetly smiling at me.

"Oh, please." Sara said sarcastically.

"Is something wrong Sara?" I queried.

"No, I just need some air. She began. "I'm gonna step out side for a few minutes." She said and walked to the door.

"OK, dinner will be in a little bit." Melody replied.

Sara waved an acknowledgment before disappearing outside.

As Melody was setting the dinner dishes she turned to me.

"Hey Jack, I wanna know something." She began.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked.

"Well." She began. "Now that Sara can run her farm by herself won't you consider returning to Flower Bud, and to me?" She queried as she moved close to me.

"I haven't thought about it that much."

"Come on we've known each other for a long time now and you only just met her." She argued. "Can't she run the farm on her own?"

"I'm pretty sure Sara can run the farm." I replied hesitantly. "And I do sorta miss this place."

"So you'll stay?" Melody asked hopefully.

Before I had a chance to answer she embraced me in a deep loving kiss.

Unbeknownst to us Sara had come back inside. Having overheard the entire conversation and then seeing Melody kiss me was too much for her.

"Jack, how could you." Softly escaped her lips as she turned and ran from the house.

"What was that?" I asked, quickly pushing away from Melody.

"I think it was Sara." She replied coolly.

"Damn it she saw you kissing me." I said angrily as I headed towards the door.

"So what!" Melody spat back. 'I thought you wanted to stay here with me?"

"I didn't say that." I countered. "You just assumed it."

"What does that mean?" Melody asked angrily.

"It's just that I don't know if I would wanna stay." I replied.

"So are you?" Melody asked softly tears beginning to fill her eyes.

I thought about it for a few minutes. I didn't want to hurt ether girl, however a decision needed to be made.

"_Goddess, I hate times like this_." I thought to myself angrily.

Clearing my throat I slowly began. "I really appreciate your taking care of this farm while I was away. You've done a fine job; it's just that… well umm ahhh. I… I love Sara."

Melody said nothing at first, she just stood there crying. I walked over to her and attempted to comfort her.

"No!" She said pushing me away. "I guess I did assume you would want to stay with me, but I was a fool to believe in such nonsense."

"I'm so sorry Melody." I said sadly.

She turned her back to me "Please go Jack." She said flatly. "Don't worry about the farm, tomorrow I'll tell Mr. Heinz that I'll no longer be taking care of it. He can have someone else do it."

"You know you can still stay here." I said.

"I can't anymore." She sobbed. "It's just too painful.

I stood there for a bit not knowing what to do next.

"I'm so sorry if I mislead you." I said sadly tears falling freely from my eyes.

Melody finally turned and faced me. "Please go and find Sara." She said quietly.

"I can't just leave you like this." I began. "We've been through to much for it to end like this. Isn't there some way we could still just be friends?" I asked hopefully.

Melody just stood there quietly for a few minutes before giving me her answer.

"I guess we could try it." She replied sounding a bit better. "Can I really stay here on the farm?"

"Of course you can." I said trying to sound as happy as possible.

Melody and I hugged one last time.

"I guess sorta understand." She began. "After all you and her have been quite close for the past year." Melody said sounding more upbeat. "And she is a nice girl. Now go and find Sara and let her know you love her."

"Thank you Melody." I began, fresh tears clouding my vision once again. "Please take care of yourself."

"Don't worry about me." She replied smiling weakly. "I'll be OK."

We ended the hug and I turned and walked out the door.

I headed out to find Sara, not knowing if she would even what me back.

I searched all over, ending up at the docks.

"Hey Jack what happened to Sara?" Kirk asked. "I took her back to Citrus Island earlier and she was really upset."

"She saw Melody kissing me." I began. "I think she may have heard us talking about me staying here too."

"Are you planning on staying?" The ferry Captain asked.

"No." Was my simple reply. "I need to get back to the island as soon as possible."

"Come on I'll take you right now." Kirk said.

It took an hour and a half to get back to the island, it seemed like forever to me.

Once there I ran all the way to the farm hoping to find Sara there, but she wasn't.

I looked desperately all over the island finally ending up at the cliff. It was there that I found her. She was sitting on the ledge with her legs hanging over the edge, the wind gently blowing in her hair.

"Sara?" I began as I approached her. "Are you OK?"

"Why are you here Jack?" Sara asked softly as she got up and faced me. "Shouldn't you be back In Flower Bud with Melody?"

"No Sara." I began. "I belong here… with you."

"But why?" She asked fresh tears flowing from her eyes. "Don't you love Melody? After all I saw you kissing her."

"That was a misunderstanding." I began. "I don't love Melody; she's a good friend that's all. The one I truly love…. is you."

'Do you really mean it Jack?" Sara asked hopefully.

I ran over to her and hugged her. "You bet I do! **_I love you Sara_**!" I exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"I love you to Jack." Sara replied returning the hug.

After a few minutes I spoke. "I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"It's OK." Sara replied. "I guess maybe I jumped to conclusions when I saw you kissing Melody."

Together we walked back to the farm and our life together.


	10. New Adventures! The Second Year Begins

**_Chapter 10: New Adventures! The Second Year Begins_**

I always like spring. The air is refreshing and the weather is not to hot. The weather here on Citrus Island is similar to the weather back In Flower Bud Village, the only exception is its windy more often than not. Sara says that's because we're on an island and there's nothing to block the sea breeze.

Our rejuvenation project is coming along well, and today I hoped to get some more planting done.

"That was a wonderful breakfast Sara." I said getting up to leave. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome." She replied happily.

"Today I plan to get at least 6 squares planted with turnips, so I might be a bit late for dinner." I explained.

"OK, I'll just start a little later then." Sara replied.

Walking out into our fields I took my hoe out and began to till the soil. I took the better part of the day to get the plots hoed, now to seed and water them.

"Whoa that was a lot!" I thought out loud. "But I did manage to do what I set out to do."

It was very gratifying to be able to look over the land and see it developing into something other than wasteland.

I was walking back towards the house when Sara called to me from the hot spring.

"Hey Jack, come on over and have a soak." She said waving.

I walked over to the spring, changed and joined her in the warm bubbling water.

"Ahhh… this is just what the doctor ordered." I sighed as I felt the warm water relax my tired muscles.

"Did you finish the planting?" Sara questioned.

"Yes I did." I began. "I even had time to run over to the grasslands and pick some of the wild berries you like."

"Really!" She began. "Thanks so much."

After a little while we headed back to the house.

"I'll get dinner on." Sara said heading over to the kitchen.

As we sat down to eat Sara began the conversation.

"We seem to be doing well to meet our goals." She begins. "However I'm a little concerned when it comes to our animal population."

"Do you think we need to increase the number of animals that we have?" I queried.

"I would like to get a horse." She replied.

"Hmm…." I considered. "I think we should be able to get a horse fairly easily."

"Really, do you mean it?" Sara asked hopefully.

"Sure, next week we can go to the Farmers Union and buy one." I added.

We relaxed for a bit after dinner.

"Hey Jack; let's go on a picnic tomorrow after we finish our chores." Sara asked.

"Sounds like a good idea." I replied. "Can you pack some of your special sandwiches?"

"You bet I can!" Sara replied happily.

The day ended with us settling into our beds.

"Good night Sara."

"Good night Jack, sweet dreams."

I woke up the next morning and after a good breakfast. I prepared to head out to the fields.

"Remember our picnic this afternoon." Sara said as I walked towards the door.

Out in the field I was happy to see the buds of our new crops poking thru the soil. Picking up the watering can I set about watering each of the plants.

"_I can't wait till we can afford a sprinkler."_ I thought to myself.

Of course after watering the plants there were weeds to be pulled.

"You guys never give up do you?" I asked a weed sarcastically as I pulled it out.

After completing my chores I head over to the barn to see how Sara is doing. Walking inside I find her brushing Yume.

"Hey Jack, are you done already?" She asks. "How about feeding May for me."

"OK." I reply. "Anything else need to be done?"

"Nope that should do it." She replied.

I walk over to the fodder hopper and grab an armful from the chute. I carry it over to May's stall and put in the food bin.

"How are you doing May?" I ask our cow while brushing her back.

Her happy moos answer my question.

"I'm gonna head back to the house to get things ready." Sara says as she heads for the door.

"OK, I'll be there in a few minutes."

I make sure that everything is OK before heading to the house.

I walk in and find Sara just finishing up packing the picnic basket.

'Where do you want to go for the picnic?"

"I was thinking of the forest." Sara replied. 'It will be nice and shady there."

"Sounds nice." I replied. "Are we ready to go?"

"I'm ready." She replies grabbing the picnic basket. "Let's go!"

We walk to the forest and Sara picks a spot under a big shade tree.

"Spread the blanket out here." She says pointing to a spot under a large branch.

I spread the blanket and help set the picnic items out.

"Here's your sandwich." Sara said smiling as she hands me one of her special sandwiches.

"Mmm…. I love your sandwiches." I reply munching happily.

After eating we relax a bit, just lying on the blanket listening to the sounds of the forest around us.

Suddenly there is a loud snapping sound off to our right.

"What was that?" Questioned Sara.

"I don't know but it sounded big."

Again there is the sound of branches breaking this time louder and closer.

"Are there bears on this island?"

"I'm not sure." Replied Sara. "I guess there could be."

Now the sounds are just out of our sight seemingly on the edge of the forest.

"I'm scared Jack." Sara said in a fearful voice. "What if it's really a bear?"

"Don't be silly." I replied. "I highly doubt that it's a bear."

Sara on the other hand gets up and begins to move quickly away.

"Hey where're you going?" I question the fleeing Sara.

Unfortunately she doesn't hear me and begins to run blindly into the forest.

"Sara wait!" I shout.

Too late, she's quickly out of sight.

I quickly pack our picnic stuff into the basket and start after my frightened girlfriend.

"Sara, Sara where are you." I called out, but got no response.

I continue to search when the rumble of thunder catches my ear. Looking towards the southern sky I see the dark ominous clouds of an approaching thunderstorm.

"Sara, where are you?" I call out desperately.

The rumble of thunder grows louder and the wind seems to be picking up with each passing minute.

Just then a welcome sound fills my ears. "Jack, I'm over here."

I run over to where Sara is, standing next to a large tree.

'Are you OK?" I ask in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replies. "I guess I just got a little spooked there."

"That's OK, come on let's get back to the farm before it starts….."

My sentence is cut off by a downpour of rain. It lasts for only a short time then tapers off to a light rain.

"Look at us, were soaked." Sara comments. "I'm sorry Jack; I guess I messed things up huh."

"Don't be silly." I replied laughing. Come on lets have a bit of fun!"

I grab Sara and the two of us begin to dance!

"I'm singing in the rain!" I sing out happily as I twirl Sara around.

"Jack, what's gotten into you?" Sara asks quizzically.

I stop dancing and draw her close to me. "I don't know exactly. It just seemed the right thing to do." I reply staring into her pretty brown eyes. "You're not mad are you?"

"No I'm actually quite happy." She begins. "You're so much fun to be with Jack."

I hug her and run my hand through her wet hair. "Soaking wet is a good look for you." I tease.

"Now you're just being silly." She replies. "Come on let's go back home now."

We walk happily back towards our farm, arriving just as the sun is setting.

"You can get changed first and I'll make us some hot chocolate."

"Okay." Replies Sara as she heads for the bathroom to change out of her wet clothes.

After I change we both sit down at the table to drink our hot chocolate.

"Mmm that hits the spot." Sara coos as she sips from her mug.

She puts her mug down and looks at my intently. 'I really had fun today." She begins. "Especially the dancing in the rain part."

"It was a lot of fun." I replied. "And best of all I got to do it with you."

"Hey you know what." Sara began. "There are still a couple of sandwiches in the basket, how about we finish our picnic right here?"

"Sure, why not." I replied happily. "I'll never turn down one of your super sandwiches."

We finished our picnic in the comfort of our home.

"Let's go for a walk." Sara suggested. "It'll help us digest our food better."

"Sounds like fun." I replied.

We headed out and began to walk in the direction of the cliff.

30 minutes later we were standing on the cliff. I stared absently towards the distant glow of the mainland. Sara walks up next to me and puts her arm around my waist.

"It sure is pretty isn't it?" Sara said is a slightly nervous voice.

"Yes it is."

"Can I ask you something Jack?" She queries.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you Umm… would perhaps… you know maybe…. consider staying here with me forever." She began. "In other words Jack, Umm… will you marry me?"

I was shocked momentarily speechless. Of course my answer was easy.

"I would love to marry you Sara!" I replied happily.

"Thank you Jack!" She replied, tears of happiness flowing from her eyes. "You've made me the happiest girl in the world!"

We hugged right there on the edge of Citrus Island and on the edge of our future together.

After a while we headed back towards our farm.

"I can't wait to call Mr. Heinz and tell him that were engaged." I said. "I bet he'll flip out."

"And I can't wait to tell Maria and Amy." Sara added.

"Umm… Sara, would you be upset if I invited Melody to our wedding?"

"Of course not." She replied. "She is a special friend isn't she?"

"Yes she is." I replied. "Thank you."

We walked into the house.

"Wow it's so late." I said pointing at the clock. "We should get to sleep."

"You're right our farm will be waiting for us come morning." Sara replied.

As we lay down in our beds Sara turns to me. "Jack." She begins. "Please join me in my bed."

"But what about your ball bat?" I ask jokingly.

"You needn't worry about it." She cooed.

With that I lay down next to her. She cuddles close to me. "I've so longed for this." Sara says happily as I return her embrace.

As this most memorable day comes to an end I hoped our future was just beginning.

We never did find out what was making the sounds in the forest that day.


	11. Chapter 11: Union

**_Thank you, Dark Shadow 31 and Writer x Writer for your reviews, I really appreciate it!_**

_**Chapter 11: Union**_

The following morning I woke to find Sara cuddled next to me still sleeping. I roll over and begin to gently wake her.

"Hey sleepyhead, time to get up." I tease. "Come on wakey, wakey."

"Umm… is it morning already." She replies rubbing her eyes.

"Sure is." I reply giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna get started on the chores."

"OK, breakfast will be ready shortly." Sara replied to me as I headed towards the door.

I head over to the chicken coop and walk inside. After checking that everyone is okay I began to collect the eggs. "Good job girls." I complement my hens as I take the eggs and put them into the shipping bin.

After finishing with our feathered friends I head over to the stable. Sakura whinnies a happy greeting as I walk inside. "You're looking good." I tell her as I brush out her mane. I walk over to the fodder chute and take out two big armloads, placing them into Sakura's feed bin. I freshen up her water before heading for the door.

As I exit the stable the aroma of breakfast entices my sense of smell. I walk back towards the house in anticipation of one of Sara's breakfasts.

"Hey, I was just about to come and get you." Sara says as I walk inside. "You want coffee or tea with breakfast?" She queries.

"Coffee please." I reply as I sit down at the table.

Sara finishes putting out breakfast and sits down herself.

"I was thinking about our wedding." She begins. "If you don't mind I'd like to have the ceremony here at the farm."

"Sure." I replied. "We can set it up right in the yard. We could even have you arrive riding on Sakura."

"Yeah, that's a cool idea." Sara replies happily. "I would feel like a fairy princess."

"It's settled then our wedding will happen right here on the farm."

"Thanks Jack, that way I feel that my Dad will be able to attend." She added with a smile.

After breakfast I walked over to the phone, picking up the receiver I dial Mr. Heinz number. It takes several rings for him to answer.

"Hello this is Heinz." He says.

"Hi, Mr. Heinz, it's me Jack." I begin. "I've got something good to tell you."

"Really, and what would that be?" He questions.

"Sit down." I begin excitedly. "Sara and I are getting married."

"That's wonderful news!" He replies happily. "When's the wedding?"

"One week from today." I replied. "It will be on our farm and you're invited of course."

"Well I will defiantly be there." He begins. "Tell Sara how happy I am for you two."

We said good-by and I hung up. Then picking the phone back up, I dial Melody's number. She answers after the second ring.

"Hello." She answers simply.

"Hi Melody it's me Jack." I replied. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Jack." She says happily. "I'm doing fine. How's Sara?"

"She's fine." I reply. "But I called to tell you something really important."

"You and Sara are getting married." She answered me before I could say it.

"What, how did you know?" I ask in a slightly shocked voice.

"I just guessed." She laughed. "So when's the wedding?"

"Its one week from today." I answer. "You can make it can't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She replies happily. "I'll see you then." She adds before hanging up.

"Hey Sara, Mr. Heinz and Melody are both coming." I begin. "Have you called Amy and Maria yet?"

"Yep, and they're both coming to." Sara replied. "I also asked Kirk, Kate, Elza, and Billy, and they all said they'd be coming."

"That's great." I begin. "Have you arranged the ceremony with the Elder yet?"

"Sure have, don't worry I've got it covered." She replied with a smile.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you." I said walking over to Sara and wrapping my arms around her. "You're so organized."

Sara smiles broadly and returns the hug. "I love you too Jack." She adds in a sweet voice.

"Actually there is still one thing to do." She begins. "I don't know what to do about food and drinks."

"I can take care of that." I reply. "I'll just call Rosie back in Flower Bud Village. She owns a restaurant there and I'm sure she'd be happy to help us out."

"That'd be great!" Sara replied happily. "That covers everything."

Sara and I ended the embrace and I walked back over to the phone. I picked it up and dialed the number to Rosie's restaurant.

The phone is answered on the first ring. "Hello Rose Restaurant, how may I help you?" the voice on the other end queried.

"Hello Rosie?" I began. "It's me Jack."

"Jack, hi how are you?" Rosie asks happily. "Are you back here in Flower Bud Village?"

"No, I'm calling you from my farm on Citrus Island." I explained. "I need your help with the food for a party I'm going to be having here next week."

"A party eh?" Rosie answered tentatively. "What's the occasion?"

"Remember the girl that was with me when I visited last time." I began.

"Sure I do Sara was her name, right?" Rosie replied.

"Yep, that's her." I answered. "Well she and I are getting married."

"Really, that's great!" Rosie replied happily. "Well then I'd be honored to provide all the fixins for a party to remember. I'd be good training for Chocola too."

"Who's Chocola?" I question curiously.

"She's my apprentice." Rosie begins explaining. "I want to retire in a couple of seasons and she is learning how to run the restaurant, that way she can eventually take over its operation."

"Okay then its all set right?" I ask the restaurant owner.

"You bet! We'll arrive at your farm a couple of hours early so everything's ready on time." Rosie explained.

With the details worked out I said good-by and returned the phone to its cradle. Then turning to face Sara I explained to her the food arrangements.

That sounds wonderful!" Sara replied in a relived voice. "You know Jack; it's still sorta hard to believe that in a week we will be husband and wife."

"Yeah, and I can't wait!" I replied happily, once again drawing Sara into a loving embrace. "I must be the luckiest man in the world to have met you."

We share a brief kiss and separate from the hug.

"I'm gonna head out to the barn to finish up." I said as I walked to the door.

"Okay, I might head into the village later." Sara replied. "Is chicken Okay for dinner?" She asks me before I leave.

"That'll be fine." I answered happily and headed out and then towards our barn.

Arriving at the barn I began to feed and groom our animals. May happily lets me brush and milk her, mooing contently as I led her back to her stall.

Next was Yume. I walked over to the sheep's pen and looked inside. She gives me a hateful stare.

"Relax Yume; all I want to do is give you food and water." I explained as I opened up the pen door.

_Baa baa!_ She warned as I quickly finished filling her food bin with fresh fodder. Then I filled her water trough with fresh water.

"See, nothing to it." I said to the small animal as I closed the door to her pen.

Last on the list was Clair, our pet rabbit that Sara rescued that day we went snowboarding on the mountain. She had fully recovered a season ago but we'd become too attached to her to release her.

I walk over to her cage and she hops to the door toy greet me.

"Hi Clair, are you feeling OK today?" I question as I scratch between her ears.

She licks my hand happily, answering my question. I give her a generous portion of fodder and fill her water bottle, I also clean out her litter box and add fresh hay.

My chores done I head back to the house to get a cold drink. Walking inside I find that Sara has already left for the village.

I walk over to the fridge and get the ice tea out, after pouring myself a glass I walk over to the table and sit down.

After taking a 10 minute break I once again head outside, this time walking out to our fields to do some weeding. This aqueous task takes the remainder of the day, so with the sun beginning to set I head back towards the house.

Walking inside I'm greeted by the delicious smell of dinner.

"Hi Jack, I'm in the kitchen." Sara says to me as I walk in.

I walk over to her. "Mmm… dinner smells good!" I begin. "I can't wait!"

"It will be ready in about 10 minutes." Sara replies. "Have a seat and relax a bit."

And that's exactly what I do. 9 and a half minutes later dinner is finished.

As Sara and I sit down and begin to eat we talk about the ceremony.

"I really liked the idea of me riding in on Sakura." Sara begins. "Were you serious about doing that?"

"Of course I was!" I reply happily. "I can't have my Princess arriving in any other way now, can I?"

The thought of it causes Sara to blush brightly.

We finish our meal and I help my son to be wife do the dishes. With that task completed we relax a while and watch TV. Just before 11:00 PM we decide to head to bed.

As Sara and I snuggle next to each other sleep come easily for me. After all I couldn't be happier than I was when in Sara's embrace.

It seems at times that time disappears before you know it. Such is my case, it seems as though we had just begun to plan our wedding and now the day had finally arrived!

Our day began much earlier than normal, after all not only did we have the wedding ceremony to get ready for but our farm to tend to.

Time seemed to fly right by and ready or not the time had come to join as one with the love of my life.

Elza was helping Sara get her gown on and would also help her to get on Sakura. Billy was helping me as well.

I guess he notice my shaking hands as I tried to tie my tie. "Here let me do that before you choke yourself." He said with a laugh.

"Guess I'm a bit nervous." I said in a shaky voice.

"A bit!" He laughed loudly. "I've seen people about to try skydiving for the first time less nervous."

We both broke out laughing.

"Come now Jack, it is time." He begins in a dark forbidding voice. "The end of you days as a free man are at hand."

"Oh man and you had to say it like that." I chuckle.

We both laugh some more and head towards the door.

Outside I find that everyone is seated on chairs in the yard. Billy and I walk to the front of the group, there awaiting us is the Elder. I walk over and stand to his left and face my friends.

"Where's Sara?" The Elder questions curiously.

His question is answered a moment later as Elza leads Sakura into the yard.

Sitting on the horses back is the prettiest bride in the world. With Elza's help Sara gets down from Sakura's back and joins me in front of our friends. We join hands and turn and face the Elder.

As we do he begins the ceremony.

"We are here today to join the souls of Jack and Sara into one." He begins. "The union of marriage is one that will test you both. There will be joyous times, and there will be difficult times. It is during these times that you will rely on the love of one another to give you the strength to prevail. Do you Jack, take Sara to be your wife, to love and care for till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Sara, take Jack, to love and care for till death do you part?"

"I do." She replies.

"With the powers vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said with a smile. "You may kiss the bride."

We turn and face each other, and with a kiss join our souls as one. Then turn and face our friends who applaud loudly.

"I love you more than life itself." I say to my wife as tears of happiness well in my eyes.

"As I do you Jack." Sara replies happily. "Never before in my life have I felt so happy!"

We walk down and join our friends and the party begins.

Everyone congratulates us and wishes us the best of luck. Many complement Sara on her gown.

The party continues well into the night, finally breaking up at 1 in the morning.

After everyone has departed Sara and I head into the house to go to sleep.

"I'm totally wiped out." Sara says with a yawn.

""I know what you mean." I replied as I lied down on the bed.

Sara joins me a moment later. "Good-night my love." She adds, kissing me a moment later.

We snuggle together and prepare to spend our first night together as husband and wife.

_Well that's it for now! Please review and tell me what you think! _


	12. Chapter 12: Valentines Party

_Thanks to** Writer x Writer **for your review of the last chapter_

_**Chapter 12: Valentines Party!**_

It's been one week since Sara and I were married and sometimes it's still hard to believe. I mean who'd of thought it a year ago when I first entertained the idea of rejuvenating another farm. Not me of course!

"Good morning Sara!" I say happily as I walk over to my wife and give her a hug.

"Morning Jack, hope you're hungry." She answers sweetly. "I made your favorite, a ham and cheese omelet."

"Mmm… that sounds yummy." I reply as I sit down at the table.

Sara finishes cooking the omelets and after putting them onto plates she places one in front of me and one down for herself. "Oh, I forgot to make toast." She says as she starts to walk back to the kitchen.

"Hey, sit down and take a break." I say getting up and heading to the kitchen. "I'll take care of the toast."

Sara sits back down. "Thanks Jack." She says happily.

I walk into the kitchen and over to the toaster and after placing two slices of bread into the machine I slide the lever down and wait. As I wait I look over to Sara, who has just finished pouring us both some orange juice. The toast pops up a moment later and I head back over to the table and place one slice on my plate and the other on my wife's.

As we eat Sara looks over to me and smiles. "Hey Jack, I was wondering if you'd mind if we had a party for the spring Valentines celebration."

I thought about it for a few moments before answering. "Sure, sounds like it'll be a fun time."

"Thanks Jack!" Sara replies happily. "Hey, you wanna invite Melody? Maybe she can find a boyfriend here."

"Sure I'd like to invite Melody, but I'm not sure who she'd find here." I answer casually.

"Well." Sara begins. "There's Billy and Bigbee, they're both eligible bachelors."

"Billy yes, Bigbee no." I quickly answer.

"Okay it's settled then." Sara says with a sly smile. "I'm gonna play cupid and get Billy and Melody together."

"Hold on now, I don't think it's a good idea to mess around with things like that." I reply plainly. "You could get into trouble and end up with hurt feelings."

"Ha, it's just like a guy to over think maters of love." Sara shoots back. "Don't worry about it. It'll all work out just watch me." She adds with another sly smile, this one slightly larger then the last.

"Who else were you planning on inviting?" I ask curiously.

"I was thinking of Elza and Billy of course." Sara began. "Also Bigbee, Kirk and Kate, and if they can make it Amy, and Maria."

"That should make for a good time." I reply as I finish my breakfast.

Getting up from the table I head to the door to start on the morning chores. I walk over to the barn and open the large doors on the front. Once inside May greets me happily.

"You're looking good May." I say as I brush the black and white cow. I then hook the milking machine up to her and take a seat as it does its job.

May moos contently as the milking machine gently performs the task. Afterwards I take the canister of milk and put it into the storage building.

I finish the job by filling her fodder bin and making sure she has plenty of fresh water.

Before heading out I add more fodder to Yume's fodder bin and make sure her water trough is full.

Walking over to our chicken coop I stop and look at our fields. I smile as I gaze at the small green buds poking out of the dark earth. Continuing on I arrive at the chicken coop in time to hear the unhappy clucks of our hungry birds.

"Sorry I'm late this morning guys." I say as I start to collect the eggs. "Forgive me?"

Their mood seems to improve after I fill their feed bins with food and clean out their coop. Before walking out I make sure that I spend a few minutes holding each bird. Happy clucks fill my ears as I close the door behind me.

The last stop on the list was Sakura. I take her out and lead her into the pasture where she happily runs around. Returning to the stable I clean her stall and add fodder to her feed bin.

Satisfied that our animals were cared for I head back to the house. Walking inside I find Sara on the phone. She waves to me to join her. She finishes her call a few minutes later.

"That was Amy; unfortunately she and Maria are busy and can't make it." She says in a disappointed tone.

"That's too bad." I reply. "Who else have you called?"

"I called Elza and Billy and their both coming." Sara begins. "Bigbee sounded a bit negative but said he'd come anyway."

"What about Kirk and Kate?" I ask quizzically.

"Yep, they're both coming too." She answers smiling broadly. "Do you want me to call Melody for you?"

"If you don't mind." I reply shyly.

"No problem, I'll call her next." Sara says as she picks up the phone.

I listen intently as Sara places the call. The conversation takes longer than I expected and I was about to interject when Sara says good-by and hangs the phone up. I look at her curiously, waiting to see what the outcome is.

"Well what did she say?" I ask curiously.

"She'd be happy to come, that's what." Sara replies with a smile.

I smile happily. "That's great. But I'd still advise you to not try and play matchmaker for her."

Sara laughs at my comment. "Don't be such a worry wart."

"OK, but I warned you." I say as I head back towards the door. "I'm gonna hit the hot spring, wanna join me?"

"Hmm… that sounds like fun." Sara replies with a sly smile.

"It could be." I add with a wink. "I'll be waiting." I add and walk outside.

I walked over to the hot spring and after changing step inside. The warm water feels very refreshing and I feel my tired muscles begin to relax. I'm almost about to fall asleep when the sound of someone entering the spring draws me back to reality.

"Sorry it took me so long." Sara says as she changes and enters the water.

"That's okay, I was just thinking." I begin.

"About what were you thinking?" My wife asks curiously as she moves over next to me.

"I was just reflecting on the past year." I reply, placing my arm around her and drawing her close to me.

"Is that so?" Sara says curiously. "And are you happy with what you see?"

"I couldn't be happier." I reply before turning and kissing her deeply.

In the days prior to our party Sara spent most of her time getting things ready.

The day of the party arrived with flashes of lightning and a downpour of rain. A grim faced Sara sits glued to the weather channel hoping to see when the foul weather will clear.

"Don't worry; it's supposed to be done by the time of the party." I say in hopes of cheering my distressed wife up.

"But look at all the green on the radar." She responds, pointing to the radar image on the TV. "It's going to last all day." She adds sadly.

"So what if it does." I begin. "We'll just have to have the party inside that's all."

"But I planned all the events to take place outside." Sara counters sadly.

"Come on, I know you can make this happen regardless of whether it's inside or outside." I say in a tone indicating that I'm starting to get a bit frustrated with her negative thoughts.

"You're right; I guess I've been so focused on this that I haven't been thinking clearly." Sara replies, finally sounding a bit more upbeat.

She then begins to hurriedly prepare the house for the party. Her efforts pay off as she finishes almost an hour before our guests are expected to arrive.

"Come on Sara, take a moment and relax a bit." I say, beckoning her over to join me on the couch.

She walks over and sits down wearily. "I did it." She says with a smile.

"I knew you could." I reply, getting up and moving behind her. "Here let me massage your shoulders a bit."

"Mmm… that feels good, thanks Jack." Sara says happily.

A knock on the door grabs our attention. "It seems as though our guest have begun to arrive." I say as I walk over to the door. Opening it I find Billy and Elza.

"Welcome, please come in." I greet our guests happily.

"Hi Jack." Billy says happily as he steps inside. "Terrible weather we're having today, isn't it?"

"Yep, about the only one who would like this would be a duck." I chuckle.

"Do you need any help Sara?" Elza asks curiously as she walks inside.

"No, not right now." Sara replies. "Please help yourselves to some snacks." She adds pointing to the table now filled with yummy treats.

Another person at the door draws my attention. Answering it I find Bigbee.

"Please come in." I say in a friendly tone.

"Thank you." Bigbee replies plainly. He then walks over to where Billy is standing.

"Hey Bigbee, you gotta try some of Sara's bean dip." He says as the Inns owner approaches him. "It's kinda spicy so be careful."

Bigbee smiles and grabs a chip and takes a big dip out. He then places it in his mouth and after a moment his cheeks begin to turn red and his eyes start to water.

"Ahhh… that is spicy!" He says as he looks desperately for something to quench his burning mouth.

"Here have a beer." I say handing him a cold bottle of brew.

He immediately turns the bottle up and drains the contents in one gulp. 'That's better." He says wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. "That was hot, but it tastes pretty good."

Sara smiles broadly at the Innkeepers comment. "Thanks Bigbee, glad you like it."

An hour passes before the remainder of our guests arrived.

"Hey we were about to send out a search party." I say as I welcome Kirk, Kate and Melody inside.

Melody takes the first opportunity to give me a happy hug. "It's nice to see you Jack." She says with her pretty smile. "Everyone back in Flowerbud Village says hi."

"What took you guys so long?" I ask curiously. "The party started an hour ago."

"We got stuck on the mainland for a while waiting for the weather to break before we could make the trip back." The ferry Captain explained.

"Hmm… I guess that could be a problem." I reply. "Please make yourselves at home."

Sara walks over to my former partner. "Hi Melody!" She greets happily. 'You're looking good."

"Thanks Sara, so how's married life?" The blonde haired girl asks curiously.

"It's wonderful." Sara replies happily. "Hey Melody, let me introduce you around."

"OK, but I did meet most everyone at your wedding." Melody replies.

"Yeah, but this is a bit more intimate and a lot less chaotic." Sara argues back playfully.

"I guess you right about the chaotic part, it was pretty crazy that day." Melody agrees with a chuckle.

Sara and Melody move from person to person. Sara takes great pains to make sure that Billy is the last person they talk to.

"Melody, I'd like you to meet a close friend of ours." Sara begins as they approach the fisherman. "This is Billy; you met his sister Elza earlier."

"It's nice to meet you." Billy says in a pleasant tone. "I remember you from Jack and Sara's wedding." He adds after a moment.

"Why don't you two take a moment and get better acquainted." Sara says with a sly smile before walking back towards the kitchen.

I watch her and intercept her on the way back to the kitchen. "So how's it going Miss Matchmaker?" I ask in a semi sarcastic voice.

She just looks at me and smiles. "Phase one, introductions is complete." She begins. "Next step is getting them interested in each other."

"That might be harder than you think." I say in a doubtful tone.

As the party progresses I watch curiously as Sara works her magic on the two unsuspecting people.

"Hey Jack, what are we gonna do about dinner?" Sara asks curiously. "Originally I was planning on you barbequing some burgers and brats."

"So what's stopping us?" I question plainly.

"Umm… its pouring rain outside." Sara replies sarcastically.

I look outside and it does seem as though trying to cook in the downpour would be a futile endeavor.

"I guess we'll just have to improvise."

"I suppose so." Sara replies. "I'll get the stove going if you can help me cook, we can get this done without a lot of problems."

Things went off with only a few minor hiccups, the biggest one was us temporarily running out of ketchup. _"Ahhh… how will we survive without more ketchup?" _I thought in a panic until Sara produced a second bottle from our pantry.

After dinner I continued to watch as Sara worked on Melody and Billy.

"I have a question for you." Elza says as she walks up to me. "Is Sara trying to hook Billy up with Melody?"

"Umm…, I guess that might be a possibility." I stammer.

Elza just smiles at my answer. "I thought so."

"Having fun?" I ask Kate, who is currently watching TV.

"Yeah, it's nice, thanks for inviting us." She says with a smile.

"Yes I must agree." Kirk adds as he joins his daughter. "It's been a fun time."

As I walk back to the kitchen I glance over at Melody and Billy and it seems as though Sara's work has been successful as the two sit and talk intently.

Time seemed to fly by that day and seemingly before we knew it our guest began to depart for the evening. After the last guest had departed I walked over to Sara, who was sitting on the couch. I sit down next to her and she leans over and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I had a great time today; you did an awesome job with everything." I say happily.

"It was a team effort." Sara adds softly. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"So how'd it end up with Billy and Melody?" I ask curiously.

"I think it was successful." Sara replies. "Just before they left things were defiantly going well between them."

"Well, I hope it works out for them." I reply.

"It will, you just gotta believe in the ways of love." Sara says with a smile.

"Speaking of the ways of love shall we turn in for the night?" I ask slyly.

"Why Jack, what ever do you have in mind?" Sara asks in a fake innocent voice.

"Turn out the lights and find out." I tease playfully.

_Chapter 12 is in the books! Yeah for me for finally updating this story. Sorry for making everyone wait so long. Please take a moment and write a review. Thanks! _


	13. Chapter 13: Two plus One Equals Family

_Thanks for the reviews__** Lyoko Genex, JeSsIcA-in-DA-HoUsE, S. King, Kurai Hitokiri, Momo-chan12, and RedWolf666. **__I love all your comments, please keep em coming! _

_**Chapter 13: Two plus One Equals Family**_

The warm morning sun shining in my eyes tells me that another day has dawned here on Citrus Island.

"Good morning Sara." I say to my still sleeping wife rousing her from her slumber.

She looks at me weakly and I notice that her face is a bit pale.

"Ugh, my stomach hurts!" She says in a pain filled voice. "I feel horrible."

A moment later she jumps out of the bed and runs to the bathroom. The sounds of her being sick fill my ears shortly there after.

Concerned, I get up and walk into the bathroom. Sara is still kneeling in front of the toilet and looks up at me as I move close to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask compassionately as I gently rub her back.

"Yes, I feel a little better now." She replies "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." I say as I help her to her feet. "Maybe you just ate something that didn't agree with you."

"No it's not that." Sara says softly. "I've been sick already three times this week."

"Hmm…, maybe we should go to the mainland and have a doctor look at you."

"I'll be okay, there's no need to see a doctor." Sara answers stubbornly.

"But what if it is something severe?" I ask intently.

"It's not, so don't worry about it!" Sara shouts back. "Now just leave me alone!"

"Alright, I'll be outside if you need me." I say as I walk to the door. Sara glares angrily back at me as I go.

Similar scenarios are repeated at various times over the next 4 days.

"We're going to the mainland to see the doctor tomorrow." I announce as Sara emerges from the bathroom for the third time today. "I'm really worried about what this might be."

"Okay, we'll go, but I'm sure that it's nothing." She adds as she climbs into bed. "Good night Jack."

"Good night Sara, sleep tight." I add as we cuddle together to sleep.

The following morning finds Sara and I on the ferry headed towards the mainland and an appointment at the clinic.

"I had the weirdest dream last night." Sara begins. I was visited by this bird; I think it was like a pelican or something."

"That's certainly strange." I reply. "What happened when next?"

"Well nothing really, it just kinda stood there in front of me like it was trying to tell me something." She answers.

"Are you sure it was a pelican?" I ask curiously. "I mean, what would a pelican what with you?"

"I'm not even sure it was a pelican." Sara answers plainly. "Ha, maybe it was a stork."

I chuckle and look over to her. "Maybe it was."

We arrive at the mainland a short time later and head directly to the clinic. The receptionist greets us as we walk inside.

"The doctor will see you shortly, please have a seat." She says, indicating towards the seats in front of her desk.

10 long minutes pass before Sara is called into the examining room.

"Well Sara, what seems to be troubling you?" the doctor asks intently.

"I've been having bad morning sickness and my husband says I've become very moody and irritable. "I think he's just being a worry wart." She answers plainly.

"I see." The doctor begins. "Well I do understand your husband's concern. Please remove your clothes all the way down to your underwear and lie down on the examination table and we'll get started"

Sara does as instructed and lies down on the cool foam rubber mat. The doctor begins by examining her midsection. He probes her stomach gently with his hand and listens in several spots with his stethoscope.

After a few moments he looks up. "When was your last period?" He asks curiously.

Sara takes a moment to think. Come to think of it she realizes that she's late. "Umm…, it's been a little while I guess." She replies sounding slightly embarrassed.

The doctor nods at her answer and gets up. He walks over to a glass cabinet and takes a small rectangular box out and returns to Sara.

The wait is driving me up the wall. _"I hope that Sara's OK." _I muse to myself as I thumb through the same sports magazine for the fifth time.

Sara returns to the reception area 45 minutes later and I immediately get up and move over and stand next to her. I notice that she seems to be almost glowing about something.

"Are you okay?" I ask in a concerned voice.

My wife turns to me and smiles. "I'm fine." She replies. "In fact things couldn't be better."

"Did the doctor figure out why your stomach has been upset so much?" I probe intently.

Sara nods her head yes but remains silent.

"Well, what did he say?" I ask my curiosity overflowing.

Sara looks at me and smiles. "I'm pregnant." She says happily.

I'm momentarily shocked silent but quickly recover and hug Sara happily. "That's wonderful news!" I reply happily as tears begin to fall from my eyes. 'I love you so much Sara!"

"I love you too Jack." She replies. "I can't believe that soon I'm going to be a mom."

I wrap my arms around Sara and pull her close to me. "I know we'll make good parents."

"I hope so; it's sorta scary if you think about it though." Sara replies softly. She takes my hand and gently begins to rub her midsection. "It's hard to believe that a new life is beginning here."

Sara then looks at me with concern in her eyes. "The doctor warned me though; he said my morning sickness and mood swings will get worse."

I smile at her. "None of that matters now. I know the reason for it and will do whatever it takes to help you through it." I reply sweetly.

"Thank you Jack." Sara replies.

With our wonderful news Sara and I head back to the island and our farm. In two seasons we would welcome a new member to our family and we couldn't be happier.

…_and cut! That's a wrap. I hope everyone likes this short chapter. Please take a moment and leave a review. Thanks a ton! _


	14. Chapter 14: A Precious Gift

_Thanks to my reviewers,__** Momo-chan12, 1angelette, Reppu No Rock Howard, fuzzi fox, **__and__** Writer x Writer. **__I really appreciate hearing what you have to say! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, Natsume does. _

_**Chapter 14: A Precious Gift **_

I was elated! Sara and I were going to become parents soon. However something still troubled me, would I really be a good father? I mean sure, I can care for animals and grow crops but this…

"Hey Jack, what are you so deep in thought about?" Sara asks me curiously.

"I was just thinking about becoming a Dad that's all." I reply softly. "I'm kinda scared about it."

"Don't worry so much." She answers as she puts her arms around my waist, pulling me into a gentle hug. "I know the prospect of becoming a parent is sorta intimidating but I know we can do it."

I felt better after hearing the confident words of my wife. "Want to go for a short walk?" I query hopefully.

Sara gives a smile and takes my hand. "Sure, a walk sounds nice, just not too far." She says as she rubs her swollen midsection.

Together we walked to the western edge of our farm. This is where our land borders the ocean. We sat down on the cool sand of the beach and watch as the azure waves break on the shore.

"It's so relaxing." Sara says as she leans her head onto my shoulder.

"It sure is." I agree softly.

Sara turns to me and smiles. "Guess who I talked to today?" She asks me curiously.

"Umm, I don't know, Maria perhaps." I answer.

"No silly, I talked to Billy." She giggled merrily. "He is going to Flowerbud to visit Melody. He said that he's going to stay with her on the farm for a week." She answers a big smile on her face as she does so.

"That's cool, seems they've really hit it off." I add.

"It sure does, and you were worried that it wouldn't work out." Sara says in a playful tone.

"Guess I should have never doubted your skills as a matchmaker." I tease back.

I glance over at Sara and see her shiver slightly in the cool ocean breeze. "Come on, let's head back now."

She nods in agreement and I help her to her feet.

Once back in the comfort of our farmhouse we relax on the couch for a little bit, watching TV to pass the time. I flip through the channels, finally stopping on The Weather Channel. The meteorologist forecast grabs our attention and we are instantly drawn to what is being said.

"…_.and to recap, a category 2 typhoon is currently taking shape and will affect the islands in and around the mainland by the end of the week."_

A look of panic fills Sara's pretty face. "I'm due at the end of the week." She says in a concerned tone.

"I'm sure that everything will be okay." I reply in an attempt to reassure her. "We'll just have to be sure that we're prepared, that's all."

"I remember the last typhoon, you were so scared." Sara chuckles. "Now I guess it'll be my turn."

I look at Sara and smile. "As long as I have you with me I won't be scared."

For the remainder of the week we made preparations for the coming storm. On Wednesday we took a quick trip to the mainland so Sara could get a check-up.

"Will you be returning to Citrus Island?" The doctor asks us curiously. "If so, I suggest that since Sara is so close to her due date and with the typhoon threatening that my midwife Cami accompanies you."

"Do you really think that Sara could have the baby before the storm arrives?" I question curiously.

"I'm not completely sure and that's why I recommend that Cami stay with you. That way if Sara does go into labor someone will be there to help her deliver the baby." He explains.

"I think it's a good idea." Sara replies. "I'm kinda worried since this is going to be my first child."

"Alright, then it's settled." Cami begins. "I'll go with you and stay on your farm until ether Sara has the baby or the storms threat passes."

"But won't it trouble you to be with us for so long?" Sara questions curiously.

"Nope, I live by myself so it's no trouble at all." Cami replies with a smile.

Together with Cami we set out back towards Citrus Island.

"Will you be returning to the mainland today?" Kirk asks Cami as she disembarks.

"No, I will be staying with Jack and Sara until their child is born." She answers.

"You know, it might be a bit more comfortable for you to stay at the Inn." Kirk begins. "I happen to know that Bigbee has some rooms available."

"Is the Inn far from your farm?" Cami asks me curiously.

"It's about a 10 minute walk at a regular pace." I reply.

"That's not too bad; I think I will stay at the Inn." Cami replies. "Can you please show me where it is?"

"Sure, it's right on our way." Sara answers happily.

We depart the docks and walk over to the Inn. Bigbee is happy to have a guest and quickly gets Cami settled in.

"How do I get to your farm from here?" Cami asks curiously.

"It's real easy just follow the road out front and it takes you right to it." I explain.

For the next couple of days the citizens of Citrus Island prepare for the typhoons arrival. Our farm is no exception.

I spend most of the time shoring up the barn and making sure that I get as many of the crops harvested as possible, remembering what the last typhoon had done to them. Satisfied that I've done all that I can to ready our farms structures I head over to the house to see what Sara's up to.

"Hi Sara, how are you feeling?" I ask curiously, noticing a somewhat distressed look on her face.

"I'm fine Jack." She replies softly. "I was just thinking about names for our child." She adds.

"I thought we had that all figured out." I say as I sit down next to her.

"Yeah, but I was just thinking...," She says, looking at a piece of paper in front of her.

I look over at the paper and notice several girls' names written on it. "Why do you only have girl's names?" I ask curiously.

"Because I know that I'm going to have a girl, that's why. Sara replies curtly.

"Really, did Cami tell you that?" I ask intently.

"No, it's just the way I feel that's all." Sara responds. "I know it sounds silly but that's the way it is."

I give her a smile. "I don't think it's silly. What names do you have there?"

Sara hands me the paper and I notice that among the six names listed she has Noel circled. "Would you like to name our child Noel?" I ask her curiously.

Sara nods her head yes. "I really like that name, it so pretty."

"OK, if our child is indeed a girl then her name will be Noel." I reply happily.

"Thank you for that Jack." Sara says as she gives me a sweet hug.

The next two days pass without much indecent. The typhoon continues to draw closer and as it does the weather begins to decline.

"I hope we're ready." I say in a cautious voice. "Looks like the storm will be here soon."

"Sure seems that way doesn't it." Sara replies, looking at the building storm clouds.

"How are you feeling today?" Cami asks Sara curiously as she walks up to us.

"I'm feeling a little tired today." Sara replies honestly. "But I guess that's to be expected given my condition."

"I'm gonna take a walk down to the dock." I say before heading towards the farms gate.

"Be careful Jack." Sara warns. "The storm is expected to make landfall in the next few hours."

It takes me around 20 minutes to walk to the dock. Arriving I notice that the ferry is not there. The wind has begun to increase dramatically and the normally calm sea is being whipped up into a frothy, evil looking mess. The sound of someone crying catches my attention. I look around and find Kate, looking forlornly at the empty dock.

"Kate, where is you Dad?" I ask her curiously.

The young girl looks up at me with tear filled eyes. "He's stuck on the mainland." She says between soft sobs. "The harbormaster there says it's too dangerous for him to leave. Now I'm here all alone."

"Hey, don't worry." I begin. "You can stay with us."

Kate's mood takes a change to the better, knowing that she won't have to ride the storm out alone.

"Are you sure it's okay?" She asks sheepishly.

"Of course it is." I say in a positive tone. "I'm sure that Sara won't mind."

Several loud claps of thunder tell us that it's time to go. Kate grabs my hand as we head out into the windswept village. Glancing up at the threatening skies, I quicken up our pace.

More lightning blazes across the darkening sky, followed by ear shattering thunder.

"I'm scared." Whimpers Kate loudly.

"Hang on, we're almost there." I shout loudly.

As we arrive back at our farm the first drops of rain are beginning to fall. I see a very worried Sara standing in the door waiting for us.

"Hurry up Jack!" She shouts anxiously. "The storm is almost here!"

I reach down and grab Kate around her waist, picking her up and running to the door. Sara closes it behind us as I run inside.

"Where were you?" Sara asks me angrily. "I was so worried."

She pauses for a moment when she realizes that Kate is standing behind me. "Why is Kate with you?" She asks curiously.

"It's because Kirk is stuck on the mainland." I explain. "He got caught by the weather."

"I'm sorry." Kate says sadly. "I'll try to stay out of your way."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Sara says with a smile. "You're always welcome here." She adds before leading the girl over to the kitchen for some cookies.

The main body of the typhoon finally makes landfall on Citrus Island around 7 o'clock that evening. Shortly there after we loose power, leaving our farmhouse in the dark.

Sara lights some candles and places them on the table. I notice that she seems to be having a difficult time and walk over to her.

"Are you feeling okay?' I ask her curiously.

"I don't know." She replies. "My stomach hurts a little.

Concerned, I call Cami over. "Sara says that her stomach hurts, is that normal?" I ask trying not to sound panicky.

Cami immediately asks Sara to lie down. She examines her swollen midsection intently. After a few moments she looks up. "You're babies making her move." She replies. "We need to prepare for her birth."

"What about the storm?" Sara asks, her voice beginning to show some panic.

Cami looks at her and chuckles. "I don't think the storm will mind." She laughs.

This little bit of humor does a lot to keep Sara and I from freaking out.

I walk over to Kate, who is sitting at the table still nibbling on her cookie.

"Guess what." I begin. "It looks like Sara's going to have her baby soon and I need your help."

"W, what can I do?" She asks curiously.

I take her hand and we walk into the kitchen, reaching into the refrigerator I take out a pitcher of ice water. Pouring some in a glass I give it to the young girl. "Can you give this to Sara for me?" I ask.

A smile fills the young girls face. "Sure I can!" She says happily, and carefully walks over to Sara and hands her the glass. "Here this is for you." She says. "Jack says this is how I can help." She adds with a smile.

"Thank you Kate." Sara says as she accepts the glass and takes a refreshing sip. "Ahhh, that's so good." She adds as she reaches out and playfully ruffles the girl's hair.

Over the next 45 minutes we sit and listen as the typhoon ravages our farm. Sara's pain filled groans catch my attention. I head over to the bathroom and it's apparent by the mess on the toilet that our child will wait no longer.

"Cami, I think Sara's water has broken!" I shout before rushing over to my wife.

Cami joins us a moment later and confirms my suspicions. "Come on Jack; help me get her to the bed."

Sara withers in pain as she goes into labor.

"Jack." She moans. "Ahhh, It hurts so much, please make it stop!"

I take hold of her hand. "Squeeze my hand when it hurts too much." I instruct her carefully.

Sara nods her head and takes my hand. Pain immediately fills my mind as my wife applies a crushing force to my hand.

Lightning flashes, thunderous booms, the sound of the howling wind and the pelting rain add to the sounds of my wife giving birth.

"Come on Sara, you're just about there!" Cami coach's loudly. "It's almost over."

"Kyaaa, please make it stop!" Sara cries. "It hurts so badly!"

27 minutes later, amidst the thunderous roar of the typhoon our precious gift Noel was born into the world.

I looked down at a still gasping Sara. "She's so beautiful." I say as Cami cleans the small infant off.

"Would you like to cut her umbilical cord?" Cami asks curiously.

"Umm, is it OK, I won't hurt her will I?" I ask hesitantly.

"They won't even feel it." Cami replies as she hands me a pair of surgical scissors. She then instructs me in cutting the cord. Afterwards she places Noel in Sara's arms. I sit down next to her and look at my two special girls lovingly.

"She's so tiny." Kate says innocently as she looks at Noel. "Can I touch her?"

"Of course you can." Sara replies in an exhausted voice.

Kate walks over and gently strokes Noel's cheek. "She's so cute!" The young girl giggles merrily. "And I saw her born!" She adds cheerfully.

I pause and notice that it has become almost silent in the house. Not only because Sara is no longer in labor, but the fierce storm finally passed through.

"Your daughter is in good health." Cami says after checking her thoroughly. "Congratulations on her birth." She adds with a smile.

"Thank you for your help Cami." I say in a grateful voice. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"You're very welcome." The tired midwife replies with a smile. "Brining new life into the world is why I love what I do."

Feeling exhausted I look over at the clock and see that it is almost 3 o'clock in the morning. I make the couch into a bed for a very tired Kate to go to sleep on.

I give Sara and Noel each a kiss. "I'm going to walk Cami back to the Inn." I say softly. "I'll be right back."

Cami overhearing this and quickly interjects. "You needn't walk with me, I'll be fine." She says plainly. "You should stay here with Sara."

"Are you sure you'll be OK?" I ask again.

"I'm sure." Cami says as she walks out the door. "I'll stop by tomorrow and check on things." She adds before closing the door behind her.

I walk over to Sara and lie down next to her. "You did an amazing job sweetheart; I love you two so much." I say happily.

"Thanks Jack." Sara replies softly. "We did it together."

"Yes we did." I reply. "She's so beautiful, just like her mother."

Sara smiles broadly. "Do you want to hold her?" She asks me curiously.

"I thought you'd never ask." I say as I take my daughter from my wife's arms. As I do, tears begin to flow freely from my eyes.

"What's wrong Jack, why are you crying?" Sara asks me intently.

"I'm just so happy, that's all." I reply softly.

After a short bit I tuck Noel into her crib. I then lie down next to Sara to sleep.

"Good night Jack." Sara says lovingly.

"Actually it's more like good morning." I say playfully before giving her a sweet kiss.

_That's a wrap! Alright this chapter's complete. What did you think of it? Please take a moment to write a review and let me know. Thanks a bunch! _


End file.
